Losing Your Lemon
''Losing Your Lemon ''is the 41th episode of 6teen and the 15th episode of the second season. It aired on December 12, 2005 in Canada and on April 30, 2009. Plot A blue fish is swimming in a tank. A voice narrates its thoughts: Jude's voice, to be specific. A red fish then swims up, and talks to it in Starr's voice. The two decide to hang out until a large mustachioed fish swims up. It speaks with Hiro's voice, and the blue fish calls him an evil warlord. Hiro then steps in front of the fish tank, and tells Jude and Starr to leave, as he is not an evil warlord. He then proceeds to push them out of Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Unfortunately for him, the crowd boos his decision, and he decides to let them stay, with the caveat that he is no longer evil warlord in the fish plays, but rather a benevolent emperor. Later, the gang, minus Jen, are gathered by the Big Squeeze. Nikki asks why they have to wait for Jen, and Caitlin says that she has really big news. A very tired Jen then arrives, out of breath, and asks Caitlin for a lemon whip. Caitlin pours it and then announces that it's her last one, as she paid up her debt. She then pulls out her credit card and says she's going shopping again. The gang are worried by this and ask her to lunch, but she says that there's a sample sale going on and so she won't be able to meet them. She runs off, and Jen mentions that the gang will need to have a talk with Caitlin. Nikki suggests that they forego this route and just tie her up. Nikki and Jen are hunting through a line, trying to find Caitlin. Jonesy is a few yards behind them, working the info booth. He tells Jude that because it's in a high-traffic area, he's sure to hook up with plenty of girls. When Jude tells him that he thought Jonesy liked being with Nikki, Jonesy points out that he's a free agent and as such, nothing should make him happier. He then points out to Jude that Starr has him on a short leash. This is confirmed when Starr calls and says she's waiting for him. Jude is about to leave when Jonesy tells him to stay. A man then comes up to the info booth and asks where the Penalty Box is. In reply, Jonesy gives him very convoluted directions to a store that is right across the way. After the man leaves, Jude congratulates him and leaves. Jonesy is disappointed by this, as he thought that he and Jude were going to hang out. Jen and Nikki finally find Caitlin. They warn her about spending too much, and Caitlin is offended by the idea, telling them that yes, she did learn her lesson. After they leave, though, Tricia waves Caitlin over and manages to win her back into friendship by proffering coupons and stating that although she may have been a cow, it doesn't mean they can't be friends. When Caitlin gingerly agrees, adding the caveat that she's only going to buy one thing, Tricia suggests one thing per store. This makes Caitlin very, very happy, as Tricia found a loophole in Caitlin's promise to her friends. The two then walk inside and begin to shop. They go to store after store and buy item after item. By the end of the day, Caitlin has over one dozen bags. Jen is working at the Penalty Box. She is talking to Nikki on the phone and telling her about how bad she feels about not trusting Caitlin when Coach Halder interrupts. He reprimands Jen for her low sales, and when Jen suggests that it's a slow day, he points outside, where Caitlin and Tricia are carrying bags. He states that the girls look like shopping MVPs. At that moment, Caitlin happens to look into the store and sees an angry Jen looking back. She then ducks behind a pole, leaving Tricia to continue onwards. Halder notes that he must have miscounted; he thought there were two, but now only one is in his line of sight. Jen then says she's going to get her, and Coach Halder commends her for getting customers. Jen then storms out and dresses down the hiding Caitlin, forcing her to give up her credit card. The gang, with the exception of Caitlin, is gathered at the information booth. Jen mentions that she's worried about Caitlin's shopaholic tendencies, and Nikki agrees. They decide to stage an intervention, but the guys refuse to go along, stating that they could lose their "guy badges". The girls then leave, and Jude asks Wyatt to cover for him at work, as he is going to meet Starr for a sushi date. Wyatt agrees, but Jonesy tells Jude that if he keeps it up, he could lose his guy badge, and Jude gulps. At Super Terrific Happy Sushi, Jude and Starr are once again playing with the fish tank. They are thanking each other for the date when Hiro's fish once again interrupts, insulting Jude, calling him "fish from wrong side of the reef." In response, Jude calls him Starr's stepfather, the evil emperor, which angers Hiro, who reminds them that he is benevolent emperor, as agreed earlier. The boys have agreed to listen to the plan when the gang enters the food court. There, they see a crowd of doppelgängers where the gang usually sits. Jen comes up and complains, and Tricia, who is with them, tells her to get lost, as her name isn't on the table. Jonesy then points out that his is; he carved it on with a spoon. Tricia then decides to fix the problem. She takes out a permanent marker and signs her name, and then has everyone else at the table sign theirs. She then tells them to leave. When Jen says she won't, Caitlin's replacement comes up and says that if they don't leave, she's calling mall security. Jonesy, scared by this, drags Jen away, and the gang go to find another table. Caitlin, meanwhile, is in the Penalty Box, behind the counter. She punches several incorrect codes into the register before Coach Halder notices. Halder asks if he can help her, and Caitlin tells her that Jen was holding her card for her, and now she needs it. The manager punches the correct code in. Finding the credit card, he hands it over, and Caitlin asks him to thank Jen for her, only to hear Jen say "You can thank me right now." Jen is behind her, and she tells Caitlin to hand the card over. Caitlin then runs off. Jen tackles her, and the two begin to wrestle over possession of the credit card. Coach Halder runs over and, instead of breaking it up, referees. Eventually, Caitlin pins Jen and grabs the card. Halder lets Caitlin go but holds Jen back, penalizing her 10 minutes for wrestling with a customer and tacking 2 minutes onto the end for losing the fight. Later, the gang (minus Caitlin) is gathered in the food court. They are at a dirty table directly under a loudspeaker, and Jonesy remarks that this sucks. Wyatt asks what he's referring to: the fact that they got drinks from That's Just Grape or the fact that they have to listen to loud Muzak. Nikki tells him to take his pick. Jonesy then leans on the table, and it tilts. All the drinks slide off. The doppelgängers, spotting this, laugh. The gang is now by the fountain. Jen is explaining the fundamentals of her plan to the gang when Stanley comes up and shoots her. As he runs away, Jonesy threatens him, and Ron appears. He cites them for loitering and terrorizing children and tells them to move along. They have now gathered inside Underground Video. Jen is once again explaining when Wayne arrives and sarcastically asks if they're comfortable. When Nikki says she could use a pillow, he suggests the one he's going to use to suffocate Wyatt and Jude when he fires them, and the gang run away screaming. The gang are back at their starting point, under the Muzak. Wyatt suggests that he drown it out and pulls out his guitar. He begins to play, but is interrupted by the Wyatt lookalike. They then engage in a guitar battle, which the lookalike wins when Wyatt's guitar snaps a string. Wyatt, defeated, heads back to the loser table, admitting that the encounter was embarrassing. Jude skates up to a bored Jonesy, who is once again manning the info booth. Jonesy mentions that 12 pretty women have gone by in the time he's been waiting, and Jude says he's not interested. Jonesy then mocks him before warning him about Starr and monogamous relationships in general. Nikki is folding clothes at the Khaki Barn when she hears Caitlin and Tricia. They are discussing skirts. Nikki confronts her over her not being there at lunch, and Tricia responds in Caitlin's stead. Nikki tells her to shut up, as she was talking to Caitlin, and Tricia leaves. Caitlin then checks out, and the clone manning the register points out that the card was rejected the last time she tried to use it. Caitlin tells her it's fine now, and the girl runs the charges on it before handing it back, congratulating her on having a clean card. Nikki pushes in and grabs it, then walks behind the counter, where she tells the clones to leave. When they don't immediately comply, she yells, and they run away. Nikki then reverses the charges, takes Caitlin's bag, and tells Caitlin that they are going to take a walk. They walk to the info booth, where the gang is gathered and a long line has formed. When a guy complains, Jonesy tells him to hush, as they're having an intervention. Caitlin is at first angered with this, but Nikki then mentions that she was shopping with Tricia. The gang is shocked, and asks her how she could possibly do such a thing. Caitlin confesses that she doesn't know, and the gang then tells her that Tricia took over their spots by the Big Squeeze. This makes Caitlin angry–not at the gang, but at Tricia. She then asks Jonesy how long he has until he gets fired, and he suggests maybe twenty-five minutes. The bell then rings again, and a crabby old woman complains, leading him to reguess the time at fifteen minutes. Caitlin then rushes off to put her plan into action. Caitlin comes up to Katie and tells her that she can have a new job, no hat, a chair, a booth, and a raise. Katie agrees and runs to the information booth to start her new job. Caitlin steps into the big squeeze and puts on the lemon hat. The rest of the gang arrives and congratulates her. Tricia and her friends then appear, and Tricia mocks Caitlin for taking the job back. Caitlin tells her that she is going to leave, but she refuses, saying that she and her friends are going nowhere. Jude then says they are, unless they want him to stare at them for the rest of their natural lives. Tricia snaps her fingers, and Josh, Jude's lookalike, steps up and sits down. They engage in a vacant staring contest. The boys concentrate, then concentrate harder, trying to keep from blinking. As part of this, several farts escape. Suddenly, a lemon thrown by Caitlin hits Josh, knocking him out of his chair. Tricia accuses them of cheating, and says they won't leave, but the dopplegängers do when a hail of lemons, fired by Caitlin, rains down on them. Jude then mentions that he wishes Starr was there to see the beaning, as she enjoys those kinds of things. Nikki asks where he is, and Jude tells them he broke up with her, per Jonesy's behest. Jonesy then tells Jude he was kidding, and the gang points out that Jude really likes Starr. Jude takes their advice, and decides to go make up with Starr. At the sushi place, the red fish is alone. Starr narrates the fishes thoughts, which are of loneliness and lost love. The blue fish then comes over and pecks the red fish's cheek. Jude then makes up with Starr, and the crowd cheers. Even Hiro is made happy by the scene, tearfully saying that he loves a happy ending. Caitlin sets five lemon whips on the table for her friends to enjoy. They are all drinking when Wyatt coughs and pulls a shard of plastic out of his teeth. Caitlin explains that she destroyed the card with the blender, and returned most of the merchandise. The things the stores wouldn't take back were donated to charity. The five friends then toast Caitlin. Quotes *'Jude (blue fish):' What a fine day here on the reef. It sure would rock to have a finned friend to frolic with. Starr (red fish): Hi, small, blue, and scaly! Do you cruise here often? Jude (blue fish): Well I will now that I'm digging your dorsal. Hiro (big fish): You two do not belong here! You must leave this place! Jude (blue fish): It is the evil warlord! The destroyer of mellowness! Hiro (big fish): I am not evil warlord! Hiro: I am owner! If you do not buy sushi, you do not play with fish tank! Now leave! (ushers Jude and Starr out, but stops when hearing the customers complaints to get an encore) Okay, you can stay, but from now on, I am benevolent emperor, NOT evil warlord! *'Jen:' We might want to have a little chat with that girl. Nikki: What if we just tie her up? *'Jonesy:' This sucks! Wyatt: What, the music or the fact we had to get crappy drinks from That's Just Grape? Nikki: Take your pick! *'Caitlin:' How many minutes do you think you have left before you get fired? Jonesy: Well I haven't exactly been throwing myself into this gig... I'd say maybe twenty-five? Old lady: AM I EVER GOING TO GET SERVED!? Jonesy: Make that fifteen. Trivia *First appearance of the Dopplegangers: - Jane (Jen) - Josh (Jude) - Wendell (Wyatt) - Vicki (Nikki) - Smithy (Jonesy) - Katie (Caitlin) *Jonesy's job: Info Booth Clerk Reason for firing: sending customers on wild goose chases and basically ignoring them during the intervention of Caitlin *Kristen and Kirsten are wearing their disguises they had in Going Underground when in line to a shop. *Melinda Wilson was heading the line of said shop, but is dressed in black. *The episode name might be a pun on the phrase "Losing your marbles". Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-23-23h03m23s254.jpg|The fish theater. vlcsnap-2010-12-23-23h03m37s159.jpg|The fish and their "voice actors". CaitlinB.png|Caitlin got her credit card again. Video bAuTDvHmmdQ QkP8egaUrKc Category:Episodes Category:Season 2